runescapefandomcom_nl-20200215-history
Daemonheim
---- Daemonheim (uitgesproken als "Dee-mun-hime" ), (in het Braziliaans bekend als "Kalaboss"), is een kasteel dat ligt in het oostelijke gedeelte van de Wildernis, hoewel het in feite niet telt als “De Wildernis” en dus lopen er ook geen Revenants rond in het hele gebied. Daemonheim is een letterlijke vertaling van “Demonenhuis, hoewel er in feite weinig demons rond lopen. Het kasteel bevindt zich boven op een berg waar het omringt wordt met sneeuw en ijs. Daemonheim kent vele ondergrondse tunnels waar spelers de Dungeoneering skill kunnen trainen. Op het moment wordt Daemonheim bezet door Fremenniks, maar vanaf de Fourth Age probeert de Mahjarrat Bilrach tunnels te graven om bij een unieke magische bron te komen, en veel spelers geloven dat hij nog steeds aan het graven is. De Fremenniks bewaken op het moment het gebied voor een “onbekende bedreiging”. Daemonheim was ooit vernietigd, maar werd weer herbouwd in de geschiedenis, zoals werd verteld in de Dungeoneering trailer.. Spelers kunnen geen voorwerpen in de tunnels mee nemen (behalve een Ring of kinship of een Orb of Oculus). Er bevindt zich een bank voor het kasteel en Daemonheim is samen met de Dungeoneering skill ook toegankelijk voor gratis spelers. In tegenstelling tot de Fremenniks afkomstig van de Fremennik Province, spreken deze Fremenniks de speler niet aan op hun Fremennik naam en hebben andere kleding aan dan, behalve de Fremennik Scout. Geschiedenis Er is weinig bekend over de geschiedenis van het kasteel en hun ontwerpers. Daemonheim werd gebouwd voor het jaar 1225 van de Fourth Age en werd op een gegeven moment verlaten. Echter wijzen veel aanwijzingen dat het kasteel ooit beheert werd door het Dragonkin ras en dat ze over een zeer krachtig voorwerp waakte dat diep onder de rond werd verborgen. Veel spelers geloven dat de Stone of Jas eronder verstopt was, aangezien de Dragonkin de bewakers waren van de steen. In het jaar 1225 van de Fourth Age kwam de Mahjarrat genaamd Bilrach in aanraking met Daemonheim en vond het onbewoond en verlaten aan. Hij begon met graven, op zoek naar een voorwerp dat hij “The Rift” noemde. Bilrach en zijn volgers begonnen vervolgens te graven en zo creëerde hij een enorm netwerk van ondergrondse tunnels die diep onder het oppervlak reikte. Hij liet bewakers achter en haalde ook monsters uit andere dimensies om hem te dienen. Bilrach en zijn volgelingen bleven voor jaren door graven,en het is mogelijk dat hij nog steeds bezig is. thumb|left|250px|De binnenkant van Daemonheim. Kort nadat Bilrach begon met graven, werden de Gorajo ras, een magische stam van mensachtigen, opgeroepen naar Gielinor om Bilrach te stoppen. Op het moment zwerven er slechts nog enkele rond in de grottenvan Daemonheim. In het jaar 169 van de Fifth Age begon iets, waar de Mahjarrat Bilrach naar op zoek is, veroorzaakte het Strange power evenement dat zich verspreidde over heel Gielinor dat afkomstig was uit Daemonheim. Elk mens werd omhoog gelift door een magische kracht, met een gloed van rode mist en draaide een rondje, en keek vervolgens richting Daemonheim. Dit zorgde voor aandacht van de Fremennik stam, wiens Seers de bron van de magische kracht kon lokaliseren. De Fremennik stuurde een grote groep om de bron te achterhalen. Wanneer de groep arriveerde bij het kasteel en gaven het de naam “Daemonheim”, wat vertaald is naar “Demon hal”. Nu proberen spelers, en de Fremenniks, dezelfde bron te vinden die Bilrach ook aan het zoeken is, of aan het zoeken was. Daemonheim bereiken *De boot vanaf Al Kharid nemen, die ten westen van de bank ligt. *Lopen door de Wildernis. *Teleporteer met de Ring of Kinship, die te krijgen is bij de Dungeoneering tutor. * De boot vanaf Tavery nemen, die vlakbij de bank ligt. (Niet te vergissen met de Burthope bank) Inwoners De NPC's die in Daemonheim te vinden zijn zijn Fremenniks. *Thok, Master of Dungeoneering, die onder ander de Dungeoneering cape verkoopt. *Dungeoneering tutor, leert de speler over Dungeoneering. *Wiglaf, een kok. *Estrith, een lid van de Fremenniks. *Rewards trader, een handelaar die Dungeoneering tokens omruilt voor beloningen.. *Sonje, een lid van de Fremenniks. *Fremennik shipmaster, iemand die spelers naar Daemonheim neemt vanaf Al Kharid (en vice versa). *Fremennik Banker, de man die de bank runt. *Smuggler, de man die de winkel runt in de gangen. *Fremennik scout, een Fremennik die een kamp aan het opzetten is in de tunnels. Spelers zullen hem moeten helpen om een puzzel op te lossen. Monsters Bosses Toekomstige updates over Daemonheim Na de update van 19 juli 2010 verschenen er mysterieuze structuren die op het plein van Daemonheim staan. De structuren zijn lange torens met een onbekende reden die deze structuren presenteren of als ze gebruikt worden in toekomstige activiteiten rondom Daemonheim. Nieuwe decoraties werden ook in het kasteel gevonden. Image:Mysterious_tower_structure.png|Onbekende structuren die op het plein voor het kasteel te vinden zijn. Image:Mysterious tower structure 2.png|Onbekende structuren die op het plein voor het kasteel te vinden zijn. Weetjes .]] *Op de bovenste verdieping van het kasteel is een standbeeld van een Dragonkin te vinden. *De strange power was een teaser voor de Dungeoneering skill, hoewel de juiste reden nog steeds onbekend is. *Geestelijke figuren lopen rond Daemonheim. Ze kunnen niet bekeken worden met de examine optie, of gezien worden op de kaart. De geesten zien er uit als Fremenniks, en kunnen de geesten zijn van de overleden Fremenniks in de tunnels. *In tegenstelling tot andere Chickens, kunnen de chickens in Daemonheim niet worden aangevallen. *De naam Daemonheim betekent “het huis/de hall van de demons”. *Als spelers Daemonheim probeerden te betreden voordat Dungeoneering uitkwam, stonden er twee Fremennik bewakers, waarvan Torsteg tegen de speler zei: “"You shall not pass!", dat een citaat is uit de Lord of the Rings film. *De relingen op de trappen bevatten symbolen van Armadyl. *De krat ten noord-westen van Thok (Master of Dungeoneering) bevat symbolen van Seren (de westelijke kant van het kasteel). *Boven elke deur (wat ervan overblijft), hangt iets dat op een vleermuis lijkt. *Er staat een fontijn waar 2 vissen in elkaar verweven zijn. *Er zijn veel vlaggen met een Armadyl-teken op. Voetnoten en:Daemonheim Categorie:Locaties Categorie:Dungeoneering